


trauma remains, but it only hurts you if you keep dwelling on it

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart Lives, Storms, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After the Waverider crash lands on an island during a storm, Sara hides away.





	trauma remains, but it only hurts you if you keep dwelling on it

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Somehow some mission or vacation makes the team end up on an island and it brings Sara bad memories some PTSD maybe, Captain Canary bring all the fluff and the angst and the hurt/comfort

“Has anyone seen Sara?” Jax asked.

Everyone in the bridge shook their heads. Outside the window, lightning flashed and illuminated the rest of the island that they were on. The ship had crashed out of the temporal zone after an altercation with time pirates. Jax had reported the engines had been damaged, as had the jumpship. With the storm raging and everyone exhausted, they’d all voted to sleep on the island for the night and fix things in the morning.

“Ms. Lance is in her quarters,” Gideon revealed above them. 

“Huh,” Ray murmured. “I didn’t even see her leave.”

Leonard frowned. He thought back to when they had first landed. Sara had been fine when they had emerged into the storm. After the island came into view, she had turned pale . He’d seen her hand tighten over one of the controls as Sara had brought them down.

“She probably turned in for the night,” Amaya suggested. “And maybe we should all too.”

“Good idea,” Stein agreed.

Everyone dispersed to their own quarters. Leonard hung back at his, waiting until everyone else was in their rooms. When they were, he slipped out of his room and walked to Sara’s. Raising a fist, he knocked on the door. Five seconds later, it slid open.

He stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. Sara was curled up on the bed under one of the blankets. Her fists clutching the blanket tightly. Every few moments, she trembled. Her breathing sounded like she had been crying.

“Sara?” he called softly, walking towards the bed.

The assassin flinched violently at the sound of his voice. Immediately, she bolted upright, a knife in her hand. She looked as if she’d been crying. Leonard had never seen her like that before.

“Leonard?” she rasped before clearing her throat. “What do you want?”

“People were wondering where you were,” he revealed. “Gideon told them you were in your room. I had a feeling there was more than that.”

“So what, you care?” Sara snorted. 

Leonard recognized deflection when he saw it. After all, it was a tool that he’d made use of many times. Now he knew for sure something was wrong.

“Is it the storm?” he asked quietly. “The boat you were on with Queen went down in one, right?”

Sara swallowed and nodded.

He walked over her bed. She sat upright, blanket still wrapped around her. There was enough space for Leonard to sit down beside her. Slowly, he sat down, leaving space between the two of them.

“The island,” Sara told him. “It’s not Lian Yu. I checked with Gideon on that already. But I can’t stop thinking of it. Part of me is expecting to wake up and still be back there or on the Amazo.”

She let out a ragged breath and closed her eyes. “It didn’t storm often in Nanda Parbat. When it did, I hide in the place deepest inside the fortress. Every time I heard thunder, I would feel the water sucking me out of the boat again. I didn’t want anyone to see me weak like that. I couldn’t let myself be that stupid scared girl.”

Leonard watched her curl the blanket tighter around herself now. He knew she had her traumas. After all, he had his own. Hell, he still had nightmares himself about the Oculus even after getting rescued. Sara had forced the doors open on his room more times than he could count when the terrors he saw in his dreams woke her too.

“Feelings aren’t my forte,” Leonard said. “But I’ve never forgot how you and Mick were there for me when I was recovering from the Oculus. You made the nightmares less painful and reminded me that the things I saw were in the past. But you should remember that too. Trauma remains, but it only hurts you if you keep dwelling on it.”

Sara exhaled. She loosened the blanket, letting it fall from her shoulders to her waist. “Using my words against me?”

“They were helpful,” he shrugged. “So was not being alone.”

Sara released her hands from the blanket and laced them together. “I could use that tonight.”

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
